Весна в Кардиффе
by Fausthaus
Summary: Весна в отдельно взятом городе Уэллса не оправдала ожиданий почти всех жителей Кардиффа. Но только почти. Джанто. Слэш.


Название: **Весна в Кардиффе**  
Автор: Fausthaus  
Фэндом: Торчвуд  
Пейринг: Джек/Йанто

Капитан Джек Харкнесс стоял посреди сквера в форменном пальто, застегнутом на все пуговицы, и размышлял о превратностях поведения погоды в отдельно взятом городе Уэллса. В хабе уже давно были отправлены в мусорное ведро листки с отрывного календаря, повествующие о наступлении, прохождении и окончании месяца под названием март, но, по мнению капитана, этот календарь безбожно врал себе и окружающим. Никакой весны не было и в помине. Никакого яркого солнца и надоедливых солнечных зайчиков, цветущих зеленых кустов и прочих растительных насаждений, а также веселых лиц, которые бы не прятались в шарфы и капюшоны, он вокруг себя не наблюдал. И даже ни одного кота, настырно выводящего ультразвуковую мартовскую песнь для избалованной домашней кошечки, Джеком не было найдено. Хотя в прошлом году нельзя было пробежаться по крышам, чтобы не наткнуться на злобные взгляды мужской половины кардиффского кошачьего населения, которое было прервано в момент исполнения особо трудной рулады самостоятельно сочиненной арии.  
«Весна! – недовольно оглядывался по сторонам Джек, обозревая унылым взглядом окрестности. – Разве это весна? Весной должно быть романтично, весело и самое главное: тепло! – глава Торчвуда в очередной раз пожалел, что не захватил шарф. Пусть даже он и не подходил к любимой верхней одежде капитана. Зато Джек не чувствовал бы себя сейчас как тростинка, которую обдувает со всех сторон промозглый ветер. Нет, Харкнесс любил стоять на ветру, подставляя свое лицо струям воздуха где-нибудь очень высоко. Но чувствовать, что тебя вот-вот унесет в неведомые края очередным порывом почти ледяного вихря, совершенно не нравилось. Очнуться после полета где-нибудь на окраине Лондона Харкнессу не очень улыбалось. А шарфом можно было хотя бы привязать себя к фонарному столбу, намертво врытому в землю. Все какая-то, да стабильность.  
Джек посмотрел на часы и нахмурился. Он мерз в этом сером сквере уже почти полчаса в ожидании встречи с представителем одного из банков, который должен был объяснить главе Торчвуда почему прекратилось финансирование одного из проектов, не связанных напрямую с основной работой организации. Еще через десять минут капитан был уверен, что быстрее дождется очередного вивила из-за непонятного цвета кустов, чем проклятого чиновника. А еще через пять минут Джек плюнул на все проекты, в которых не участвуют пришельцы, прорвавшиеся через Рифт с ядерной боеголовкой в кармане, и почти бегом направился к своей машине, припаркованной возле тротуара.  
Всю дорогу в хаб Джек мечтал о чашке обжигающе-горячего кофе и не менее горячей пицце. А еще о тишине, без завываний ветра и причитаний Гвен, которая узнает, что именно ее проект пока заморожен. И как же хотелось есть. А еще хотелось увидеть Йанто. Всезнающий и всеведущий секретарь Торчвуда сегодня появился на работе в потрясающем галстуке, который безумно шел к его глазам. Особую гордость при появлении Джонса испытал Джек: именно он подарил этот предмет гардероба Йанто пару дней назад. Просто очень захотелось увидеть его удивленную улыбку. Она так редко стала появляться на его лице. Он взвалил на себя все, что только можно. И каждый в хабе норовил подбавить ему работы. Даже Тошико, увлеченная каким-то новым программным обеспечением перекинула на него часть своих обязанностей. Йанто торчал на работе круглыми сутками. Он даже перестал пререкаться с Оуэном. А все из-за истории с Абадонной. Джеку казалось, что Йанто пережил те события тяжелее всех. А еще он никак не мог простить сам себе, что предал Джека, так и не сумев позабыть Лизу, и кинулся как мальчишка в пропасть, стоило только поманить.  
Сам капитан давно позабыл обо всем. Даже выстрел Оуэна уже вызывал у него только улыбку. В конце концов, он умирал не в первый и наверняка не в последний раз. Было, конечно, очень больно, зато как эффектно все произошло! Джек рассмеялся. Не всякий раз вызывают такое из Преисподней. А он снова оказывается спасителем мира.  
А вот Йанто опять закопался в выдуманной вине. И даже похудел. Джек мог поклясться, что Джонс еще и побледнел. Конечно, если торчать в хабе постоянно, откуда взяться румянцу на щеках? С этим надо было что-то делать. Не хватало еще, чтобы пришлось искать нового секретаря. Ведь второго Йанто Джонса в природе не существует. И он, Джек Харкнесс, уже не в силах расстаться с незаменимым во всех отношениях Йанто. Ни за что на свете.  
Джек забежал в хаб, практически клацая зубами от холода, успев еще раз проклясть мерзкую погоду и противный ветер. Взглянув на календарь, на котором гордо красовалась дата пятнадцатое апреля, бессменная глава Торчвуда Три рухнул на стул, даже не сняв верхней одежды. И тут же счастливо улыбнулся, почувствовав насколько стало тепло.  
- Кофе? – раздался тихий голос за его спиной.  
- Йанто, ты как всегда прав! – Джек обернулся. – Я безумно хочу кофе. Горячего-горячего.  
- Хорошо, сэр, - Джонс направился к выходу, но капитан схватил его за руку.  
- Что-то еще, сэр?  
- Да, - Джек помолчал, не отпуская руку секретаря. – Что с тобой?  
- Со мной все в порядке.  
- Тебе больше не удастся обмануть меня, Йанто, - покачал головой Джек. – Ты похож на приведение. Хватит хитрить. Что с тобой?  
- Я просто устал.  
- Неверный ответ, мистер Джонс. Хватит врать мне. Да и себе наверно тоже, - капитан помолчал. – Ты совершенно не такой, каким я привык тебя видеть. И все вокруг тоже заметили это. Я же не слепой, Йанто. И прекрасно понимаю все. Ты даже со мной какой-то отрешенный. Ты стал мало улыбаться. А мне не хватает твоей улыбки.  
- Правда, сэр? – Йанто внимательно взглянул на Джека. – Я ведь вас подвел. Не смог остановить Оуэна, предал вас ради призрачного шанса вновь увидеть Лизу. Разве такое можно простить? Я ведь предал вас уже во второй раз.  
- Ты никого не предавал, Йанто. Ты делал то, что считал нужным. И тогда, когда боролся за Лизу, и когда пытался поверить, что все еще можно вернуть.  
- Но я не сумел ничего сделать. Только опять помешал тебе и ничем не помог. - Йанто попытался отвернуться, но Джек не дал ему это сделать.  
- Ты ждал меня, - Харкнесс встал и прижал Йанто к себе. – Ты ведь ждал меня, как никто другой. Я в этом уверен.  
- Ждал, - Джонс уткнулся в плечо Джеку. – Я не хотел верить, что между нами все закончилось. Я не мог так просто тебя отпустить. Даже когда пытался заставить себя поверить в происходящее, все равно был уверен, что мне нужно просто очень сильно захотеть и кошмар закончится. И ты вернешься. А когда это произошло – мне стало не по себе от моих прежних поступков.  
- Я все давно простил. И забыл. Все, что тогда произошло - уже не важно.  
- Я знал, что ты простил меня, - Йанто поднял голову и посмотрел Джеку в глаза. – Иначе ты никогда бы не позволил мне вновь стать частью твоей жизни. Но я не могу простить себя. Мне очень жаль, Джек.  
- Какой же ты глупый, Йанто Джонс, - рассмеялся Джек. – Ты не оставил мне выбора. Когда я увидел тебя после своего воскрешения, мне все сразу стало ясно. Ты выглядел таким потерянным, что я решил больше не покидать тебя.  
- Но ты ведь сделал именно это, Джек, - Йанто отстранился. – Ты бросил меня.  
- Мне было необходимо это сделать, - Харкнесс нахмурился. – И ты знаешь это.  
- Я вовсе не хочу тебя ни в чем обвинять. Мне просто было так одиноко без тебя. Я о многом думал. Твои мечты, в которых мне не было места. Этот странный Джон Харт, вынырнувший из небытия. Все это возводило между нами преграду, обойти которую у меня не хватало сил.  
- Неужели ты ревновал?  
- И у меня на это были сотни причин! – вдруг сорвавшимся голосом прошептал Йанто. – Я понимаю, что веду себя неподобающе, но ничего не могу сделать. Если я тебе не нужен, скажи мне сразу и не надо бессмысленно тянуть время. Я выдержу.  
- Йанто, как ты допустил, чтобы в твою умную голову пришли такое глупые мысли, - Джек рассмеялся. – Я не желаю ничего менять. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. И не только здесь. А еще я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил вести себя как призрак. Я, конечно, люблю разнообразие, но быть вместе с привидением 24 часа в сутки даже мне не по плечу. И улыбнись! На улице отвратительная погода, а мне так хочется тепла и света. Ты же не откажешь мне в такой малости?  
Йанто насмешливо посмотрел на Джека. Харкнесс мог поклясться, что за секунду Джонс изменился. Словно сбросил невыносимо тяжелый груз с плеч. Джек дал себе мысленный пинок: давно надо было поговорить и все стало бы на свои места гораздо раньше.  
- Тебе не жарко в пальто, Джек?  
- Нет. Я никак не могу согреться. И где мой кофе? Горячий-прегорячий. Меняю пальто на кофе. Как тебе такая идея?  
- Я согласен.  
Йанто выходил, когда в кабинет, степенно ступая, вошел щенок ярко-рыжего цвета. Джек с удивлением закрыл и открыл глаза. Ярко-рыжее существо не исчезало да еще нахально рассматривало капитана.  
- Кто это?  
- Просите, сэр. Он шел за мной от магазина. И я не смог оставить его на улице. Вы против его присутствия? Это только на несколько часов. Потом я найду ему дом.  
- Да нет, не против, - щенок взмахнул пушистым хвостом. – Пусть побудет здесь. Главное, чтобы он не мешал.  
- Он все понимает, и просто пришел за мной. Я не успел его покормить. Сейчас я принесу ваш кофе. И я слушал прогноз погоды, сэр. Завтра будет тепло и солнечно, - с этими словами Йанто вышел. За ним убежал и щенок. А Джек улыбаясь смотрел им вслед. Конечно, завтра будет солнечно. И тепло. Теперь Джек был в этом абсолютно уверен.


End file.
